


Esperança

by DaniTsubasa2



Category: Azumi, Azumi 2 - Morte ou amor
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Esperança, F/M, Luta - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Azumi luta contra Kunyo, amante de Masayuki, seu último inimigo. Ela cai sob os efeitos de um veneno ninja. Ginkaku a salva de um golpe mortal. Diante dessa situação surge a esperança de uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida estar viva.
Relationships: Azumi/Nachi





	Esperança

**Author's Note:**

> *Azumi não me pertence. Pertence a Yu Koyama.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no AO3. Eu só publicava fics em inglês aqui no AO3, mas aos poucos vou passar todas as que tenho em português pra cá também.

Erguia sua espada para atacar Kunyo, a amante de seu inimigo. Os arranhões em suas pernas, feitos por Kunyo e o ninja que derrotara alguns minutos atrás, incomodavam, mas nada que a impedisse de continuar lutando. Mas o mundo girou. Seu corpo perdeu toda a força, sentiu uma dor que lhe roubou todo o oxigênio e caiu.

– Parece que o veneno fez efeito em você – Sua oponente falou, olhando-a com um olhar vitorioso e um sorriso.

Havia sido atingida duas ou três vezes por aquelas linhas cortantes espalhadas pelo ninja que derrotara. Era um ninja, devia ter imaginado que haveria veneno ali. Como pudera se distrair em relação a isso? Sentiu raiva de si mesma por um momento. Um de seus amigos morrera envenenado por um ninja.

– Isso não vai te matar. Você só está paralisada – Kunyo deu uma risada da situação da garota.

Talvez pela primeira vez experimentasse a sensação do desespero. Ela vinha na sua direção, pronta para acabar com sua vida e não poderia fazer nada para se defender. Viu-a se aproximar, chegar bem perto, estava a um passo. Já erguera sua arma, pronta para acertá-la com tudo em algum ponto vital. Ouviu uma movimentação intensa e um barulho, muito alto, de armas colidindo por um segundo. Olhava para o outro lado, mas sentiu alguém cair de joelhos ao seu lado.

– Lorde... Masayuki... – Kunyo se apoiava numa árvore, o sangue escorria por sua boca.

A ninja ferida se afastou, caminhando com dificuldade e desaparecendo na floresta, deixando sua arma cravada nas costas do salvador de Azumi. Ginkaku segurou com força a arma que o feria e a puxou, contendo sua reação de dor, e atirou a arma em qualquer lugar. Após respirar profundamente uniu forças e foi até ela, encarou-a.

– Azumi... Aguente firme!

Ao ver aqueles olhos sua mente retornou aquele momento, um dos piores de sua vida e com ele muitos outros, alguns até bons. O rosto de Nachi, seus momentos com ele.

“Azumi, eu quero te dizer uma coisa... Eu gosto muito de você.”

Aquelas palavras, aquele sorriso, o dia estava tão bonito e ensolarado. Mas as lembranças ruins tomaram conta de sua mente novamente. Seus amigos se matando, seu mestre morto, o momento em que cortou Nachi, tentando não feri-lo mortalmente. O rosto dele manchado de sangue, ele chamando seu nome. Ginkaku perguntando o que acontecera com Nachi. O rosto dele estava ali, na sua frente. Não sabia mais quem ele era, qual dos dois.

– Nachi...

Ele se aproximou ao ouvir seu verdadeiro nome pronunciado pela voz doce e suave dela, quase infantil. Aquela voz contrastava totalmente com sua personalidade, mas era linda, assim como sua dona.

– Nachi... Nachi... – Chamou-o enquanto agonizava, confusa – Nachi...

– Você... sabe quem eu sou? – Surpreendeu-se, mas ela estava delirando, podia simplesmente estar lhe chamando por instinto.

Se aproximou dela e a pôs em seus braços.

– Azumi... Você vai ficar bem... Só está confusa por causa do veneno... – Sua voz saía fraca, o ferimento doía.

Tentou levantar-se com ela, mas não agüentou. Apoiou um braço no chão e se arrastou para perto de uma árvore, levando-a consigo. Soltou-a delicadamente. Ela apertou os olhos e virou a cabeça para o outro lado. Ainda agonizava, parecia ter piorado, como se não conseguisse respirar. Encostou-se na árvore e tocou seu ferimento, observou sua mão ensangüentada e riu. Ela o deixara viver contrariando as ordens de seu mestre, mas dessa vez ele poderia não escapar. Ao menos ela estaria bem.

Mesmo no estado em que se encontrava, desesperou ao vê-lo rindo numa situação tão séria. Se fosse realmente ele? O perderia novamente. Viu-o retirar a parte superior do kimono e cobri-la com ela. Depois recostou-se novamente e analisou o ferimento. Levantou e tentou andar, mas caiu. Usando a espada, se apoiou para voltar para perto dela. Foi a última coisa que ela viu. Ele caiu novamente, olhou-a e estendendo a mão o máximo que pode, segurou a dela.

– Você vai viver... Você não está morrendo... – Perdeu a consciência.

Acordou. Não sabia se depois de horas ou minutos, mas sentia-se bem de novo, apesar dos arranhões ainda arderem. Olhou em volta. Estava deitada nas folhas secas do chão da floresta. Seu corpo estava protegido pela parte superior de um kimono amarelo. A espada estava jogada do lado. Algo segurava e aquecia sua mão direita. Olhou, era a mão dele. Fitou o kimono, olhou-o de novo. Arregalou os olhos, puxou o kimono e deixou-o de lado.

– Ginkaku! – O sacudiu – Você morreu por mim?! – Gritou.

A alguns metros encontrou a arma deixada por Kunyo, ensangüentada, provavelmente a arma atingira as costas dele, que se encontravam no mesmo estado. Jogou a arma no chão e correu para perto dele novamente. Estava ficando frio, mas o coração ainda batia. Se fosse rápida teria tempo. Só então notou uma coisa, ele estava enfaixado, no exato local em que ela cortara Nachi naquele dia.

– Nachi...

Puxou um pouco as bandagens para analisar o ferimento. Reconhecia aquele corte. Era ele!

– Nachi! Aguente firme!

Embainou a espada, recolheu o kimono e o arrastou dali como pode até voltar ao local onde mantinham os órfãos. A garota com quem conversara antes de partir dali não ficou muito feliz ao vê-la, ainda mais por ver Nachi tão ferido, mas não negou ajuda, também pelo desespero de Azumi.

Era tarde da noite quando abriu os olhos. Estava dentro da casa, deitado. Havia alguém ao seu lado.

– Nachi...

– Azumi... Parece que meu disfarce acabou... – Riu.

– Por que não veio imediatamente?

– Eu os encontrei no caminho... E quando vi as crianças, percebi tudo que essa guerra causava e decidi não prosseguir, até porque não sabia onde você estava ou se estava viva... – Parou de falar por um tempo - Eu achei que fosse morrer... – Com extrema dificuldade, sentou, sendo ajudado por ela.

– Fique quieto, ainda está muito ferido.

– E você?

– Estou bem.

– Você... me deixou vivo... contrariou o mestre – Encarou-a.

– Eu sempre o obedeci, mas aquilo eu não podia fazer – Ela apertou o colar em seu pescoço, ele mesmo o dera a ela naquele momento.

– Azumi... Eu ainda... gosto muito de você... – Segurou a mão dela – Quando me chamou, mesmo delirando, eu fiquei muito feliz – Sorriu.

– Nachi... – Retribuiu o sorriso.

Se abraçaram. Estavam sozinhos ali. Quanto tempo ansiara por aquilo e sofrera pensando que nunca mais o veria nem ouviria sua voz. Já pensava em protestar para que ele voltasse a se deitar e descansar, mas antes que o fizesse, sentiu-o tomar seus lábios e beijá-la docemente. Sentiu-se tonta, como era bom tê-lo perto, vivo, e saber que sentia o mesmo. Respirou fundo e retribuiu. Separaram-se.

– Por favor, deite-se e descanse, não quero que morra de verdade – sussurrou ainda de olhos fechados enquanto ele a abraçava.

Após os protestos da garota, ele obedeceu e adormeceu, sentindo as mãos dela afagarem suavemente seu cabelo. Ela acabaria com a guerra, mas naquele momento só havia os dois. Sem desespero, dor ou qualquer lembrança ruim.


End file.
